ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura, Yukito, and the Summer Festival
Sakura, Yukito, and the Summer Festival (さくらと雪兎と夏祭り, Sakura to Yukito no Natsumatsuri) is the 18th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "A Fair to Remember". Summary Sakura has a dream that consists of many floating, glowing dots all around her. One of them lands on the tip of her finger and begins to glow brightly, and she wakes up. When she opens her eyes she's startled by Kero and screams loudly prompting Kero to remark that she "frightened the life" out of him and chastises her for sleeping so often just because it's her summer holiday. Kero asks her what her dream was about and she replies that she's forgotten because he scared her too badly. Kero tells her that her dreams, due to their psychic tendencies, are too important for her to forget and she promises to try harder to remember next time. Sakura looks out her window and comments on the nice breeze. Kero states that summer is almost over and asks her if she's done any of her summer vacation homework yet. Looking to her desk (stacked with books) she avoids the question by saying it was her turn to make dinner and needed to look at the ingredients they had. Downstairs, Sakura checks the fridge and then leaves to buy some ingredients for okonomiyaki (in the dub she plans to cook noodles) which delights Kero. On the way she sees a noticeboard that states there will be a summer festival that evening and she decides to invite Tomoyo. After shopping, she arrives at Yukito's house, sighing sadly when she sees that nobody's home. But she hears Yukito calling to her and looks up to see him sitting on his roof. He invites her for tea and they talk briefly where Yukito mentions he's home alone because his grandparents often take trips. Noting that it's getting a little late, Sakura says she has to leave and Yukito offers to help her carry the groceries home since he has to return something to Touya anyway. As they walk, Sakura tells Yukito about how there was gelatin in the refrigerator and she ate it even though it was Touya's. Yukito laughs and says he would have done the same. She suddenly bumps into Touya who was on his way home from work and overheard her comment. At home, while she's preparing the okonomiyaki Sakura tells Touya that he scared her earlier, and he says that's because she doesn't look where she's going. Yukito asks Sakura about the festival and she tells him that she's planning on going alone, which surprises Touya who then offers to come as well. When Yukito asks if he can go with them, she gets excited and says that the three of them - along with Tomoyo - can go as a group, and rushes to call her friend. While she's on the phone, Yukito teases Touya about being worried for his little sister. Sakura returns and says that Tomoyo agreed to go. In Sakura's room, Kero eats the okonomiyaki while Sakura debates on the kimono she'll wear. Kero asks her where he's headed and after she tells him about the festival he demands she bring him home a present. Right before the festival, Sakura reveals that she chose the kimono that her father made for her and Tomoyo comments no how good it looks. At the festival, Sakura plays a game and loses, making her upset. Seeing her displeasure, Yukito plays the game and wins her the prize she wanted - a water balloon tied string. Chiharu and Yamazaki arrive as well and when Sakura asks where Naoko and Rika are, Chiharu says they were both busy with piano lessons. When Yamazaki sees Sakura's water balloon he begins to elaborate on another lie causing Chiharu to call him out. They see Syaoran playing a shooting game and Tomoyo tells him how good he is. Syaoran is annoyed at first, but then sees Yukito and quickly offers up all of the sweets that he's won. Chiharu tells Yamazaki that she wants a specific prize and that if he wins it for her, she'll bring him some of her cooking the next day. Yamazaki says that he should start praying - presumably to not get sick - if he was going to eat any of her food and she strangles him. When Touya sees Syaoran, they both race to see who can win a stuffed rabbit first; Touya for Sakura or Syaoran for Yukito. Sakura and Yukito wander away from the group and find glowing lights falling like snow from a tree near the back of the shrine - just like the dream Sakura had the night before. Just as Sakura is about to tell Yukito something, she's interrupted by Touya and Syaoran, both tiredly holding a rabbit each. Yamazaki says they should get snow cones, but Sakura and Tomoyo stay behind so Sakura can capture the Glow Card. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow (Debut)|link=The Glow |-|Cards Sealed= ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow (Debut)|link=The Glow Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Pink Yukata.png|Pink Yukata (Debut)|link=Pink Yukata Quotes *'Yamazaki': Do you know what the origin of the water yo-yo is? It was first seen in the Edo era, and it was more like a regular summer past time for peasants. *'Sakura': Wait, did they have rubber way back then? *(Sakura holds up the water yo-yo)'' *'Sakura': This is rubber, right? *'Tomoyo': Yes. *'Yamazaki': Yeah, so they used to make it out of glass. *'Chiharu': It's getting pretty fishy now... *'Sakura': Glass? Then they couldn't play with it like this- (Sakura bounces the water yo-yo into her palm) *'Yamazaki': No, the classy people invented ways to play with it without breaking it. *'Chiharu': It's a lie, a lie. * Sakura: Aren't you bored just watching, Tomoyo? *'Tomoyo': No, I'm having a very fun time because I'm able to film you having fun, Sakura. *''(Sakura falls over embarrassed)'' Navigation Category:Episodes